


La Marcia di Bosco Atro

by Milla984



Series: Cinquanta Sfumature di Elfi Grigio Tortora [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feren is tired of your BS, Fogliolina al comando, Nonsense, Sing-Along, ho guardato troppi film Disney
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assoluto nonsense che racconta di una tipica mattina d'addestramento per i soldati di Mirkwood.<br/>*modulo per reclami non incluso, mandatemi a quel paese nei commenti*</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Marcia di Bosco Atro

E’ ormai l’alba nel cuore di Bosco Atro.  
  
Una nebbia lattiginosa e densa ricopre il terreno umido di foglie ma non rallenta la marcia del piccolo plotone di elfi, allineati con ordine.  
  
«Un, dué  
un, dué  
un, dué  
un, dué  
un, dué  
Compagnia… musica!»  
  
Un coro di voci poco entusiaste rompe il silenzio del primo mattino.  
  
«Nostro compito è marciar  
la foresta attraversar  
non sappiam perché  
ma ci dicon che  
è un segreto militar…»  
  
«E questo lo chiamate "cantare"?!» sbraita a pieni polmoni il Principe. «Siete la vergogna dei nostri antenati!»  
  
Una mano si leva timidamente dal gruppo alle sue spalle. «I miei genitori però sono Avari. Anche quelli di Raenion.»  
  
«Soldato, credi mi interessi sapere che quando eravate piccoli non vi hanno mai dato una paghetta?»  
  
Feren trattiene un sospiro e sussurra all’orecchio della Fogliolina di Thranduil. *  
  
«Hîr nín, penso che Lhainor si riferisse ad un altro genere di Avari…»  
  
Il Principe sembra riflettere per un lungo istante, poi sbuffa seccato scuotendo la testa. «Tutti quelli con dei parenti musicalmente poco dotati alzino la mano.»  
  
Sopra le teste dei soldati ancora incolonnati si sollevano un altro paio di braccia oltre a quelle di Raenion e Lhainor.  
  
«Tu, tu e tu… con le orecchie a punta, laggiù… ma no, non tu! Quello alto, lì dietro: spostatevi indietro e cercate solo di tenere il passo.»  
  
«Quindi dobbiamo marciare in playback…?” domanda Raenion in un filo di voce mentre un elfo biondissimo gli passa accanto, per poi nascondersi in fondo alla fila.  
  
«Aspetta un attimo… tu non sei quello che ieri in mensa aveva la t-shirt ' _Teleri do it better_ '?» mormora Lhainor.  
  
«Sì, ma sono anche uno dei primi della fila. E adesso il Principe invece di infilare l’arco a tracolla ha deciso di portarlo in mano.»  
  
«E allora?!»  
  
«Conoscete Níthor, detto L’Orbo? Indovinate perché abbiamo iniziato a chiamarlo così...» risponde l’altro, subito zittito dall’ordine che richiama i militari sull’attenti.  
  
«Compagnia… avanti! Stavolta mettendoci più sentimento!»  
  
I quattro elfi chinano il capo in assenso e scattano con rapidità ai loro nuovi posti tra i ranghi prima di riprendere il cammino lungo il sentiero che conduce verso gli Emyn Duir.  
  
«Contro i megaragni marciamo marciamo,  
seguiamo il Principino dovunque voglia andar!  
Zum zum pa pa  
paparapoponzipo  
e zum pa pa  
è il canto di noi solda'  
e zum pa pa  
è facile da cantar  
zumpaparapa zumpaparapa  
paparapoponzipo!  
Noi siam, noi siam  
soldati di Legolas  
marciam, marciam  
evviva camminar  
con il paparapaponzi parapaponzipo!» 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima nonsense in assoluto, è venuta fuori da sola in un momento di follia.  
> Chiedo comunque scusa a Legolas… non sei un po’ tonto, sono io che ti dipingo così!!
> 
> * Grazie, Leila91!  
> Il primo riferimento a Legolas come “fogliolina” di Re Thranduil compare nella sua OS Gossip Elf!


End file.
